


Addiction-II Depression

by lovenpeace



Series: Addiction [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenpeace/pseuds/lovenpeace
Summary: II Depression





	Addiction-II Depression

II Depravity  
是怎样的开端导致事件走向现在这等地步，罗严塔尔是清楚的，但他仍试图冲洗掉脑中犯浑的想法，迫使自己继续走下去。一直以来他就是以这样的方式存活的，原由并不重要，以胜利者的姿态走到终点，才是最关键的。花洒的热水将他的身体烫红，在绵密的水雾下，他微张嘴唇，努力呼出胸口的热气。再睡不过几个小时，就又是新的一天，在朝堂上针锋相对的人，这一次会搞出怎样的新花招……真是，一点也不期待！

初春的天气反复无常，皇帝莱因哈特的发热病这季倒没怎么再犯，不过其他幕僚却中了这气候的暗招。全年365天无休，夜间也仍在工作，工作时间赶超24小时便利店，帝国的工作狂人，Robert•Von•Oberstein……不是机器人，是军务尚书奥贝斯坦在汇报工作时的几次轻咳让他成了本次会议的焦点。平日爱走神的几位提督纷纷坐直身体，相互低声交流起来；原本不爱在会议上发表意见的吉尔菲艾斯大公早已站起来，一只手挡在皇帝的面前。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你坐下。奥贝斯坦的病又不会有手提加农炮的威力！”  
“抱歉，是属下的不适才让大公如此紧张。”奥贝斯坦掏出手帕捂住半张脸，随后又皱皱眉将手帕收了起来。他这样毫无逻辑的动作，再迟钝的人也看出他今日的反常。  
“军务尚书身体不适，回去休息就好。国事又不会因您的休假而停摆，费沙也不会停止自转……哼。”罗严塔尔的恶意毫不遮掩，只是众人早已习惯这种场面，便也无人觉得他的言论是在欺凌。  
“前些时候罗严塔尔元帅特地前来军务省指导工作，为了不被下官传染，近几日还是先不要来了。”  
话音还没落，便已听到轻笑声。有人似是不信，有人认为是军务尚书在拉统帅本部长下水，但不管到底作何意，罗严塔尔已经铁青着脸站起来，继而被米达麦亚一把拦住。  
“诸卿平日工作繁忙，也要多注意休息。稍后朕命内务府备些慰问品，今天就退朝吧。”  
皇帝陛下的命令阻止了这即将到来的纷争，却压不住流传在桌面下的八卦。还不到下班时间，已有许多版本的小道消息在海鹫内着陆了。  
忙着在家奶孩子的米达麦亚自是不清楚罗严塔尔在打什么鬼主意，他只是希望这家伙不要三天两头惹事情，给菲尼克斯做坏榜样。若有军务尚书的掣肘，反倒是件好事。而缪拉那边传出的八卦才叫毛骨悚然。  
——说是因为年前会议上的对峙，罗严塔尔元帅提枪在深夜前往军务省，放言要“教教那个干冰做人”。军务尚书毫无惧色，命菲尔奈提督退下后，只身单挑。最终国事上二人未能达成意见一致，罗严塔尔元帅心中憋闷，此后便常去军务府理论。被叨扰的军务尚书不得不停下手，听取同僚的意见再继续工作。最终二人没有分出胜负，就演变成现下这种相互制衡的局面。  
“这也许是莱因哈特陛下想看到的吧……”  
缪拉用这句猜测为所有的八卦画上句号。不管众人心中怎么想，揣测圣意永远是大忌，话题也只能点到为止。

卧病在家的奥贝斯坦并没有因皇帝的特批而得到充足的休息，卧室内的办公桌上堆着他看到一半的文件，来不及签上名字就被挥到地上。  
罗严塔尔曾经有过相似的经历——彰显武力而得到的快感，某种程度上填补了他所缺失的一部分。但他清楚，这并不能让人得到快乐。痛苦和快感的并存，使他的内心更加扭曲。但是他不介意，一想到可以独占军务尚书的秘密，窃喜便占据了因堕落而产生的懊悔。  
粗糙的手掌覆盖着对方勃起的下体，指尖在铃口处的摩挲像在抚摸珍贵的面料。罗严塔尔用空出的一只手把身下的男人推倒在扫空的办公桌上，将自己的身体尽可能贴上去。奥贝斯坦总是会下意识的躲着他，却又格外诚实的用身体去回应。这让罗严塔尔觉得又惊喜又好笑，这家伙原来和自己一样，内心扭曲还纠结，想到这点也就不那么厌恶了。  
“你不是喜欢这种方式么……自己来的话又觉得难堪……”  
罗严塔尔低沉地说着，让温热的气息顺着对方的脖颈延伸到耳根，声音在湿热的环境下被赋予了奇妙的魔力，  
“我帮你…………才会有快感……！”  
手指下意识的攥起来，奥贝斯坦试图去感知即将到来的快感。而罗严塔尔的多话，对他来说并不能调情。他不喜欢把时间精力浪费在这些无意义的举动上，比如说在开始前罗严塔尔会有意识的抚摸他的身体，一步步试探，待他有了反映才会进一步行动。做爱对他来说不过是为缓解工作带来的压力，精神得到足够的释放即可，爱抚和前戏不过是时间和劳力的浪费。  
“再快点……”  
奥贝斯坦低声催促着，可在罗严塔尔的理解里就成了爱人的回应。  
罗严塔尔自然是自信的，这回应使他得到满足；现在他确信自己掌握着游戏的节奏，将奥贝斯坦的精神牢牢抓住。灵巧的手指像是在弹奏乐曲，而对方的身体如音符般跳动着；高潮时，奥贝斯坦的身体从内泛着淡红，抖动的肌肉和薄薄的汗水，组成华美的乐章。罗严塔尔掏出手帕擦拭掉手中的粘液，那轻微的呻吟声未能躲过他的耳朵。他得意的将身下人翻过来，屈起对方的一只腿架在书桌边，举着早已挺立的勃起凑上前去。  
散落的发丝挡住奥贝斯坦的视线，事实上这几次到最后他看不太清楚对方的脸。似乎在神经异常兴奋的状态下，他的义眼并不能正常工作；时有时无的黑暗让他产生了更强烈的性欲。这感觉非常奇妙，至少在自我纾解时从未有过。  
他抬起手撑住罗严塔尔的胸口，微弱地抵抗着：  
“我还要继续工作，阁下若是满足了，就请回吧……”  
罗严塔尔的眉毛绞在一起，异色的双瞳中的目光由炽烈转向冰冷。他捉住放在胸口的手按到一边，抬起下巴示意对方：  
“笔就在旁边，军务尚书大可继续工作，我又不会妨碍你。”  
话必，他扬起嘴角，像是顽劣的孩子在品尝恶作剧的成果。未等对方回答，他已抬起下体抵上被扩张过的穴口，慢慢向里推进。比起前几次的紧绷，现在奥贝斯坦多少学会了放松身体，推进的过程没有以往的阻力，他很快进入状态。  
腰被整个抬起，屁股悬于半空，踩在桌边的脚吃不上劲，这样的姿势让奥贝斯坦格外难受。理智告诉他，已经释放过压力，现在的状态完全可以继续工作，之后的插入没有必要。可身体却说，全身的敏感点都被对方掌握了，根本停不下来。  
“不叫出来吗？”  
托起对方吃力的腿环上自己的腰，罗严塔尔猛地力向前一送，毫无准备的叫声令人心情大好。他拿起桌上的羽毛笔，扫过奥贝斯坦消瘦锁骨来到胸前，在那小巧的凸起上来回打圈。  
“啊！！………………”  
“阁下可以继续签字，笔就在这里……”  
“住手……啊……快……不……”奥贝斯坦很难开口，每一个音节都颤抖地令人羞耻。在黑暗与光亮交替之下，他的行动杂乱无章，反抗或是回应都变成无意义的事情。身体违背了他的思绪，自我调动起来，最终将所有情欲汇聚在那高昂的一点。罗严塔尔俯身下去，用手掌盖住渗出液体的铃口，亲吻着挺起的腰部，带动起这具身体更加强烈的颤抖。  
纤细的手指死死按进他的肩膀，奥贝斯坦的声音变得陌生而高亢。那一刻，罗严塔尔忘却了过去的伤痛和曾经的不快，思绪在强烈的释放中扯成碎片……  
汗水滴在对方的脸上，异色的双瞳中映出同样的景色——奥贝斯坦别过去的脸，棱角分明的下颌，充血的耳根，还有不断喘息导致发抖的嘴唇。  
他第一次有了想吻上去的冲动，在双唇触碰的那刻又迅速冷静下来。冰冷的嘴唇仿佛来自另一个世界的温度，将他的索求和放荡拒之门外。缓缓支起身体，在重组的思绪中罗严塔尔反思着自己的行为，像往常一样，情绪再一次被自我厌恶所支配。  
事后的沉默令人尴尬，奥贝斯坦推开还在发愣的家伙，将胸口的羽毛笔顺手扔进垃圾桶。强撑着站起来拾起扔在地上的衣服套好，转过身时他的脸上已恢复平日的冷静。  
“阁下是自愿协助我的，如果感到厌恶，可以拒绝。”  
异色双眸中瞬间射出杀人似的光芒，罗严塔尔为那几秒的自我厌恶感到懊悔。他大步上前，抓住对方的肩膀。  
虽同是武将，但奥贝斯坦的体格必是弱上不少，罗严塔尔这一只手的力度也足够让他吃痛。但他脸上未有丝毫波动，自顾系着衬衫的扣子。  
想到彼时的热情体态，再看此时的冰冷面目，罗严塔尔当真是懊悔万分。他冷冷地收回手，整理起军服，口气里夹着熟悉的冷嘲热讽：  
“……也是我多虑了，竟会为不知疲倦的军务尚书阁下操心起身体状况。那以后不叨扰便是。”  
“让统帅本部长大人会错意是我的不对，不过我清楚阁下也是为了新帝国着想才会倾力协助，这一切也都是为了皇帝陛下……”  
——砰！！！！！  
巨大的关门声打断了奥贝斯坦的虚情假意，他拾起地上的文件，再次坐回到办公桌前。

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter may contains Ferner X Oberstein


End file.
